


The Crate Mask

by MCxRevi3ws



Category: crash bandicoot
Genre: Crates and Masks, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCxRevi3ws/pseuds/MCxRevi3ws
Summary: Another odd affair but will it be hidden.





	The Crate Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Comment What you think

As Aku Aku sat, the crate entered. Aku Aku said “Crate I knew you were coming” as Aku Aku proceeded to get the lubricant. Then as Aku Aku put the lubricant on, Aku Aku said “Let the games begin” and at that moment wumpa fruit walked in screaming at Crate “I was supposed to cum inside you tonight but this is how you repay me? By being with a stupid Tiki.” And stormed out. Crate shouted”Wait” As He tried to hop out after Wumpa Fruit, Uka Uka walked in and Shouted “Aku Aku we were supposed to make love but this happened...” as Uka Uka shouted, Crate hopped out. Uka Uka proceeded by saying“...I will NEVER forgive you.” then Uka Uka stormed out.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s difficult to make the crate ones but I’m still going to try doing it if requested also if you want to make a suggestion PM me on fanfiction.net for more priority over the suggestion.


End file.
